I'M NOT A HERO
by SuigyLeSushi
Summary: C'est officiel. Je hais Sweet. Cet arrogant petit crétin, pas fichue de faire cuire du bacon sans le cramer a osé commettre le pire acte criminel qu'il soit possible de faire. Cette espèce de cul de macaque, a osé déposer mon inscription dans le foutu lycée de sa foutue vielle peau de cousine. Je le déteste et je vais lui arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère. Cordialement, M.A.


Depuis maintenant plus de 36heures, la petite ville de Whitechapel situé dans les banlieue de Londres s'était vus faire face à de gros orages, qui visiblement, ne semblaient pas vraiment vouloir cesser. Pour ainsi dire, il tombait des cordes dehors. Une pluie violente et glaciale, qui sans honte aucune, provoquait pneumonie sur pneumonie, au grand désespoirs des médecins de la petite ville pas si inconnu que ça. Les plus croyant, s'étaient bien vite mit en tête qu'ils avaient tout simplement provoqué la colère du Tout Puissant, à cause d'une quelconque personne ou d'une quelconque acte, ou d'une tout quelconque manière. Et les plus terres à terres.. Se contentaient de continuer leurs petites vies tranquille, planter devant le poste de télévision. De toute façon, folle aurait été la personne qui aurait osé poser un pied dehors par un temps pareil, n'est-ce pas? Et pourtant..

Pourtant, loin de tout ce remue ménage, dans une des rues pas forcément fréquentable de la petite ville aux innombrables légendes, une gamine de onze ou douze ans tout au plus était recroqueviller entre une ben à ordure et une échelle murale, ses jambes nues remonté contre sa poitrine à peine existante, ses bras en appuis sur ces dernières et la tête posée contre le mur derrière elle. Un œil avisé aurait pu affirmer que la jeune fille devait être transite de froid. Après tout, vêtue uniquement d'un short et d'un débardeur et chaussée d'une paire de vieille converses, ce n'était sûrement pas cela qui allait la garder au chaud. Et malgré cela, elle ne semblait nullement gênée par le fait d'être aussi peu couverte par un temps pareil. À dire vrai, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait remarqué la pluie. Elle semblait juste.. Ailleurs? Son regard demeurait fixe, sans doute perdu entre le rêve et la réalité et s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait remarqué la pluie, elle ne devait même pas être au courant de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait.

En fait, elle ignorait que depuis une dizaine de jours, des affiches avec son visage souriant timidement avait été affiché un peu partout en ville.. Elle ignorait que les gens du petit village s'étaient mis à sa recherche, organisant ce qu'ils se plaisaient à appeler une Battue. Elle ignorait que la police la recherchait activement. Puisqu'elle ignorait aussi qu'elle était suspectée d'incendie criminel. Étant donné qu'elle ignorait que cet incendie criminel avait causé la mort de quatre personnes. En fait, elle ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'elle avait bien pu foutre toute cette semaine. Tout ce qu'elle savait. C'est qu'elle avait mal. Sa peau la brûlait, elle aurait bien voulu la ôter. Elle aurait voulu hurler à s'en bousiller les cordes vocales. Elle aurait voulu exprimer toute sa haine, toute sa colère, tout son ressentiment.. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours présente. Encore fallait-il qu'elle comprenne pourquoi elle ressentait ce genre de choses. Encore fallait-il que la petite fille comprenne que ce _n'était pas sa faute._

* * *

Elle était assise depuis presque deux heures sur cette chaise rembourré bien trop inconfortable à son goût, droit comme un piquet et son regard gris terne, toujours perdu ici et là, fixant inlassablement le mur immaculé de la pièce. Ses longs cheveux noir comme la suie et aussi crasseux que cette dernière retombaient mollement sur ses épaules et dans le bas de son dos et son visage inexpressif demeurait même caché par ces mêmes mèches folles, sombres et indéniablement humide. En face d'elle, un homme jeune d'apparence aborde un air soucieux, alors qu'il tripote son menton dépourvus de barbe, tout en jouant avec un stylo bille de sa main libre. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées lui aussi et parfois ses pupilles chocolat tombent sur la silhouette menue de la fillette, avant de vaguer vers son petit carnet noircit d'encre. Il a devant lui un cas plutôt intéressant, médicalement parlant. Une petite fille qui aux dires des médecins, est totalement paumé. Cette petite fille qui n'a pas baissé les yeux ni décroché une parole depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce. Cette même petite fille qui demeure suspect numéro 1, dans une enquête pour homicide.

« Alors, raconte-moi un peu ta semaine.. »

Commence le Dr Sweet avec un petit sourire qu'il souhaite rassurant. La fillette ne bouge pas d'un demi-millimètre, ne cligne pas des yeux. Elle est comme une statue de cire, inexpressif, fragile. L'homme en costard-cravate claque sa langue contre son palais dans un TIC sans doute curieux et il se met à griffonner sur son petit cahier à la reliure de cuire noire.

« Sais-tu.. Pourquoi tu étais dehors, seule, sous la pluie la nuit dernière? »

Là encore, pas un mot ne fut décroché de la part de la fillette. Oh, minute, Sweet crus bien remarquer un léger froncement de sourcils, si imperceptible.. Il sourit légèrement. Bien, au moins, il sait désormais qu'elle est consciente. Peut être pas à cent pour cent, mais elle est là, quelque part et il veut creuser. Encore.

« As-tu peur du feu? »

Cette fois, le regard chocolat du Docteur, rencontre les pupilles grises terne de la fillette. Un regard mi-étonné, mi-apeuré. Parfait, là encore, il note deux, trois constatations sur sa feuille vierge, d'après lui, une si petite fille, n'aurait pu consciemment foutre le feu à une maison. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas se fier aux apparences. Mais telles que sont les choses, telles qu'il les voit, il sait qu'elle est innocente. Innocente, mais pas écarté de l'affaire. Les brûlures sur sa peau prouve bien, qu'elle était sur les lieux le soir de l'incendie.

« Rhist tu- »

« Malachie. »

Sa voix retentit alors, dans le silence de la pièce. Rhist, parce que c'est son nom, relève le menton et toise le Dr Sweet du regard. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils, ouvre grand les yeux et se met à feuilleter rapidement dans ses papier. Il trouve ce qu'il cherche lève ses grands yeux chocolat vers la brunette et lâche un « Et Merde. » avant de se laisser aller dans sa chaise, ses mains massant activement ses tempes. Pourquoi récolte-t-il toujours les drôles d'affaires?

« Je m'appelle Malachie.»

Sur les papiers officiels que le Dr. tien entre les mains, un nom en gras apparaît: **Malachie Anderson, 11 ans et demi - Décédé.**

* * *

**_«18 Nov. 2014.  
_**

**_ C'est officiel. Je hais Sweet. Cet arrogant petit crétin, pas fichue de faire cuire du bacon sans le cramer a osé commettre le pire acte criminel qu'il soit possible de faire. Cette espèce de cul de macaque, a osé déposer mon inscription dans le foutu lycée de sa foutue vielle peau de cousine. Ce foutu lycée avec un nom aussi con que mon abrutit de tuteur. Je le hais. Je le déteste et je vais. Lui. Arracher. Les yeux. À la petite cuillère._**

**_Haha. Moi? Suivre les cours dans un lycée de péteux? Foi de Malachie Anderson, faudra me passer sur le corps!»_**

* * *

Quelques étages plus bas (Un, en réalité) un certain Gabriel Sweet éternua prestement sans raison quelconque, loin de se douter que la jeune fille dont il avait obtenue la garde quatre ans plus tôt, était en train de monter toutes sortes de plan machiavélique dans le but de réduire sa petite personne en cendre, il afficha l'un de ses éternels air enjoué et fit sauter un pancake dans la petite poêle qu'il s'était récemment offert, bien décidé de prouver sa pupille, qu'il était lui aussi capable de cuisiner comme un grand chef.. Enfin ça, c'est ce dont il était persuadé. Aussi, dés que par un quelconque jeu du sort son met se mit à brûler, Sweet, non sans étouffer un cri particulièrement peu viril attrapa l'extincteur à sa droite et fit aller la neige carbonique sur la petite cuisinière d'où s'élevait de petites flammes, manquant de déclencher les installations anti-incendie. Gabriel souffla bruyamment, désabusé, ouvrit la poubelle sous l'évier et y laissa tomber la poêle à crêpe.. Sur une autre poêle à crêpe. Non décidément, il n'était _vraiment_ pas fait pour la cuisine.

A peine quelques secondes après l'incident, il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers et ne fut pas surpris d'entendre le ricanement moqueur de l'adolescente, derrière son dos. Vivement, il se retourna, poings sur les hanches pour fixer la future lycéenne d'un regard qu'il espérait désapprobateur. Or, cela ne fit qu'augmenter le sourire moqueur de Malachie Anderson qui tapota son épaule dans un air faussement compatissant avant de tendre sa main, comme si elle attendait quelque chose en particulier. Sweet arqua un sourcil sceptique et secoua la tête vivement.

« Non, NON, NO NIET. NEIN. Il n'est pas question que je te donne le moindre centime jeune fille, prend ton déjeuné et file!»

En face de lui, la dite jeune fille, haussa un sourcil en parfaite imitation de son tuteur, fit un geste de la main clairement significatifs ( « Aboule le Fric vieux timbré! » ) Son tuteur secoua la tête vivement. Non! Pas question que cette rapiat de première catégorie ne lui pique encore le moindre soue! Il se faisait avoir à chaque fois en réalité. Dire que lorsqu'il l'avait adopté, elle était encore si gentille si douce, si adorable.. Une légère moue s'installa sur ses lèvres et il fixa la petite brune avec un regard de chiot battu. Celle-ci, malgré on fort caractère apparent, détourna les yeux, émit un son dédaigneux et grogna une quelconque insulte avant de quitter la cuisine non sans traîner les pieds. Et si Gabriel afficha un sourire victorieux, il le cacha bien vite, retira son tablier de cuisine avant de venir attraper les clés de voiture posées sur la table du salon, il était grand temps de conduire sa petite chieuse en cours.

« Remue toi les fesses Kiki, tu vas être en retard! »

Lança-t-il bien trop joyeusement au goût de la future lycéenne qui étouffa un cri de rage à l'entente du surnom stupide que lui avait encore attribué son tuteur. D'ailleurs, sa vengeance arriva sous la forme d'un cousin balancé avec une force pas des moindres dans la tête de Sweet, qui, mort de rire, se laissa tomber sur le sol, avant de s'y accouder le tout naturellement du monde.

«T'a déjeuné? Ce serait idiot que tu arrives en retard le premier jour non?»

« Déjeuné quoi? La bouse de cheval que tu tentes de "cuisiner" tous les matins? Non merci Gaby je préfère encore sauter le pont.»

Avait-elle grommelée en sortant le plat de spaghetti Bolo' de la veille, du frigo, qu'elle mit ensuite au micro-onde, sous le regard consterné du dit Gaby. Il ne comprenait franchement pas comment une jeune fille de seize ans, pouvait se nourrir chaque matin essentiellement de pâtes et de steak et rester pourtant si fine. Lui était certain qu'il prendrait bien deux trois kilos par jour, s'il suivait le même régime alimentaire que sa "fille". Pourtant, ce matin-là, il attrapa une fourchette, s'installa à côté de la brunette et vint innocemment picorer dans le plat, tout en jetant des regards soucieux vers Malachie. Il s'était passé tellement de choses en quatre ans. Il avait découvert tellement de choses. Non seulement sur Rhist qui refusait désormais que qui que ce soit la nome ainsi, puis sur ce fameux Malachie, dont elle détenait le prénom. Et malgré ces quatre années écoulées, la jeune femme, n'avait jamais vraiment voulu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là. Cette nuit ou pour la toute première fois, son nom avait été entré dans la base de donné de la police anglaise. Puis le Dr Sweet tel qu'il était avant, était tombé sous le charme de cette petite fille qui semblait si fragile. Il avait voulu la protéger. Puisque Lui, la croyait innocente, il avait confiance en elle et elle en lui.

« Rhist.. »

La jeune femme se tendit presque immédiatement, bien qu'elle continuait de manger, comme si personne ne venait de l'interrompre. Elle était très forte pour cacher ses émotions, c'était indéniable.

« Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis Rhist.»

Elle l'ignora, comme toutes ces fois ou il avait le malheur de l'appeler comme ça. Pourtant, Gabriel savait qu'elle écoutait, qu'elle prenait notes. Il était le seul visiblement, à pouvoir se vanter de ne pas se prendre une raclé lorsqu'il usait du prénom de la lycéenne. La dernière personne qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom avait fini avec la mâchoire fracturé. Et aussi, même si elle ne semblait pas du tout l'écouter, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Tu verras, Sweet Amoris est un bon Lycée, alors s'il te plaît soit sage. »

« Tu parles, avec un nom pareil, je vais tomber dans le pire bahu de tous les temps.. »

Sweet afficha un léger sourire, passa affectueusement sa main dans la chevelure noire d'encre de sa pupille et embrassa le haut de son crâne avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le vestibule, afin d'y enfiler une paire de chaussure. De son côté, Malachie étouffa un juron, repoussa son plat de pâtes, faussement dégoûtée et se leva à la suite de son tuteur, non sans au passage, tenter de recoiffer sa longue tignasse (chose relativement impossible en fait). Puis après avoir enfilée ses Doc's Marteen's verte flachy, elle lissa les plis imaginaire présent sur son short légèrement déchirés, baissa son t-shirt blanc au petit logo vert et passa sa courte veste en cuire, avant de venir coincé une paire de lunette de soleil teinté sur le haut de son crâne (Histoire d'avoir l'air coiffé hein) Elle attrapa son sac de cours, le passa sur son épaule et rejoignit la voiture de Gabriel en traînant les pieds. Bon Sang, elle ne voulait même pas mettre les pieds dans ce foutu lycée! Si Gaby fit les gros yeux en voyant la tenue de la jeune fille, il ne fit cependant aucune remarque. Il avait beau supplier la jeune femme de se faire couper les cheveux une bonnes fois pour toute, cette dernière avait tout bonnement éjecté cette idée très très loin d'elle. Hors de question de toucher à sa crinière de lion!

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence totale et lorsqu'en-fin ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment scolaire, la brunette ne put retenir une moue dégoûtée naître sur ses lèvres. Elle ne l'aurait pas avoué à voix haute, bien sûr, mais elle aurait mille fois préférés, la compagnie de Gabriel toute la journée, que celles de ses futurs camarade qu'elle détestait déjà. Une vielle dame vêtue d'un habit strict, rose ne tarda pas à venir les accueillir Gabriel et elle et tendit que son tuteur se faisait prendre dans une étouffante étreinte, elle faisait tout pour se tenir à l'écart de cet écœurant débordement d'affection.

« Tu dois certainement être Rhist Anderson, Gabriel m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Fit la dame en rose. Immédiatement, la brune foudroya son tuteur du regard et adressa un regard hautain à la directrice qu'elle devait dépasser de quelques centimètres.

« Félicitations vous avez trouvée ça toute seule?»

Gronda-t-elle pleine de sarcasme. Gabriel soupira longuement et la directrice du Lycée afficha un air indulgent avant de lui tendre ses papiers d'inscriptions, qu'elle jugea du regard avant de les lui arracher des mains, puis sans un mot elle entra dans le bâtiment scolaire, non adresser un signe équivaux à son tuteur. ( « J'aurais ta peau de cul de macaque! » )

Voilà, elle était lâchée dans la cage aux Lions et elle n'avait qu'une envie. Faire demi-tour.


End file.
